


Premonition

by Maiarme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiarme/pseuds/Maiarme
Summary: "Stay back, my apprentice.If you follow her, you will destroy yourself and her.The flame of pure love will turn into a withering passion, and from the beginning to the end of life you will not know peace."





	Premonition

После Беспина

Люк думает о том, что его правая ладонь, отцом отрубленная ладонь - чище, чем все остальное его тело. Он запятнан черной кровью: с головы до ног, и эта же кровь течет в его жилах. И в жилах злейшего его врага.  
Лея смотрит на него: взгляд у нее отчаянный, черный, как кипящая смола. Она протягивает к нему руку, но не прикасается. Можно увидеть искры, слетающие с её ладони, можно пощупать плотный воздух между ними. Лея смотрит на него в упор и нетерпеливо делает жест, чтобы он следовал за ней. Идет прямо, оборачивается, обжигает снова и снова.  
Люк сглатывает, сухой язык еле ворочается в гортани. Она пропадает из виду, но он знает, куда она идет.  
Он следует за ней.  
Вдруг по мирам - зримому и скрытому - проходят судороги. В матовых стеклах танцуют отблески пожара, пол скрипит под ногами Люка, как будто тот идет по живому человеку.  
Воздух сгущается - и бело-синее прозрачное существо предстает перед ним.  
\- Остановись, мой ученик.  
Это и Оби-Ван, и не он: лицо схоже, но глаза смотрят сквозь Люка. Он ослеп и прозрел для чего-то большего, чем суетные земные страдания и страсти. Его лицо непостижимо, как если бы он испытывал одновременно все чувства и не испытывал бы ни одного. Люк отводит взгляд, ему кажется, что он увидел запретное.  
\- Знай, мой ученик, я вынужден скитаться по земле, и покуда мера моих страданий не искупит меру моих преступлений на земле, мне не знать покоя. Велики были мои преступления: ради любви предал я любовь, ради гнева я забыл милосердие. Но самое страшное моё преступление свершается сейчас. Не ходи за принцессой. Не касайся её губ своими жадными губами. Не снимай её белого платья. Мертвые не могут вмешаться напрямую в судьбу живых, и поэтому уста мои закрыты. Но поверь мне, старому человеку, солгавшему тебе не раз. Поверь вопреки, поверь из любви. Остановись же, мой ученик. Не умножай меру моих преступлений, не открывай счёт своим.  
Люк смотрит на него и говорит прерывисто:  
\- Любовь не может быть преступной, если она чиста. А моя любовь такова.  
Он идет дальше. В другой раз мир встает на дыбы: из динамиков хриплый металлический голос тихо говорит ему: "ОстановисьОстановисьОстановисьОстановись...", и перед ним, преграждая путь, падает стеллаж с инструментами. Банка с жидкостью лопается, и кроваво-алая краска заливает пол.  
Перед Люком предстает второй призрак. Это мужчина с бородой и длинными волосами, в одежде джедая. Лицо его блаженно:  
\- Остановись, юный джедай, о ученик моего ученика. Я нашел покой в великом океане Силы, и вызван ею к тебе. Я посланник Силы, слепое орудие ее жестокой воли. Остановись, ибо в косах Леи скрывается гибель, в глазах ее темное пламя, а белое тело, которого ты так алчешь – вместо того, чтобы стать для тебя живительной водой утешения, превратится в белое солнце раскалённой пустыни. Ты заберешь ее покой, ее невинность и ее любовь – но взамен оставишь ей лишь горе и тьму. Остановись же, юный джедай.  
\- Я никогда не причиню ей зла.  
И Люк снова шагает вперед, и второй призрак осыпается на пол, как пыль.  
Люк проходит по лестницам - ступеньки визжат под его ногами. Он проходит мимо иллюминаторов - и звезды за стеклом складываются в предостережения. Он проходит мимо открытого нутра корабля, и провода, как змеи, тянутся к его ногам, чтобы обвиться и остановить.  
Люк встает перед каютой принцессы. Он знает, что она там, он видит пожар и чувствует огонь, обжигающий его даже через дверь. Кожа его натягивается, и ему кажется, что волосы его горят, глаза вытекают, а руки уже обуглились.  
Перед ним - живительной влагой, завесой холода - предстает третий призрак. Прекрасная женщина в сверкающем платье с темными волосами и высоким животом. Он никогда в своей жизни не видел ее, но он знает стук ее сердца, тепло ее плоти. Лицо ее полно любви.  
\- Мой мальчик! Остановись. Ты погубишь себя. И ее - ее тысячекратно! От большой страсти рождаются дети - мне ли не знать? Но та, что носит дитя любви запретной, не переживет его рождения - мне ли не знать? Когда под ее сердцем шевельнется ребенок - будет слишком поздно для тебя и для нее - мне ли не знать этого? О, сын мой, бедный сын, остановись. Знай же: если ты сейчас последуешь за ней, то на твою голову падет мое материнское проклятье.  
Но Люк молча и отчаянно шагает вперед, и третий призрак пропадает.

Он входит в комнату.  
Лея стоит перед ним: губы ее слегка раскрыты и алеют, как рваная рана. Глаза ее закрыты, как у мертвой. Ладони ее, покоящиеся на бедрах, дрожат. Она бела, как снег, как смерть, как единственная луна Татуина. Она - обещание и ужас. Она - ожидание и нетерпение. Она - обольщение и чистота.  
Люк нежным, братским движением, берет ее руки в свои. И говорит ей:  
\- Я пошел за тобой, милая. Теперь мой черед вести, а твой - следовать.  
Он проводит ее в рубку, где сидят и смотрят в пустоту Ландо и Чубакка.  
\- Обвенчай нас, капитан.  
Пусть он скажет всего лишь несколько слов, этот игрок, контрабандист и предатель доверившихся. В его лице все жрецы мира освятят их союз. Из тайной, запретной, их связь станет священной. Союзом, что не разорвать никому, кроме них самих.  
Они избегнут зловещих предзнаменований, и неупокоенные души не нарушат, не смутят больше его души. Не коснутся их с Леей любви.  
Ландо встает: он смотрит на принцессу и рыцаря, и ему кажется, что на их лицах, которые должны были быть счастливым, он видит тень. Он хочет пошутить, расспросить, но не может, что-то довлеет над ним - нет, над ними. Воздух в рубке тихий и затхлый, но ему кажется, что его сбивает с ног роза из семи ветров Облачного Города. В рубке тихо, но Ландо кажется, что в гудении проводов он слышит надрывный, безнадежный женский плач.  
Он берет руку принцессы - она сухая и холодная.  
Он берет руку джедая - она горячая и влажная.  
Ландо соединяет их руки.

Уста касаются уст.  
Белое с черным переплетается: стоном наслаждения, предсмертным хрипом, двумя дрожащими душами, двумя горящими телами, борьбой и объятиями. Ножом раскаленным, всей тяжестью земной, любовь проходит по ним, давит своими колесами.  
Из черного и белого не серый цвет рождается: красная кровь проступает.

Судьба стоит возле дверей.  
Притаилась, притихла до времени.  
Ждет.


End file.
